Rogue Hunters
by Autobot Chromia
Summary: Chromia and Dragonfly had been together since as long as they can remember. Nobody else, just them. Living on the streets, then the wars started. Being self procliamed bounty hunters, minus the bounty, is a hard life. This is their story and how they joined the Autobots. One of many of my earlie fics, and with many sequels. Chromia is not the one from G1, but this is a G1 world.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue Hunters

Author's Notes. I apologize in advance for the short chapters. This was one of my first fics. Big thank you to Autobot Dragonfly for getting on my aft to finally post it! (Not kidding!)

Chapter 1

Two femmes were picking their way through a dead,forgotten city of Cybertron. This particular place had once been the city of Iacon,the capital of Cybertron,but now it lay at their feet,burnt and gone. These two femmes were not related in any way at all,but had always been together. One went by the name of Chromia,and the other went by Dragonfly. They wore no symbol on their chest,as they were not on any side. They were lone bots,roaming from place to place,scrounging for energon,bunking wherever possible,and helping the Autobot cause as much as they could. They were rogue. They were self-proclaimed bounty hunters.

"Did you hear something?"Dragonfly asked quietly.

"What?"Chromia asked.

Dragonfly had no time to answer as six 'Cons jumped out of the shadows and rubble. They fended them off.

"What do you want?"Dragonfly hissed.

"The information you two intel. bots are carrying."a tall, blood red mech said.

"Are you sure their intelligence bots,Blade?"a smaller mech asked."They don't have any the Autobot symbols."

"Shut up,Slash."Blade said."They have the information,I just know it."

"You are so wrong."Chromia said.

"And how so?"Blade asked haughtily.

"We're no intel. bots."Chromia answered.

"Then what are you?'he asked.

"We're bounty hunters."Dragonfly smirked. Two blades popped out of her arms,as did Chromia's.

"I ain't afraid of you."Blade said.

"You should be."Chromia said.

"Don't worry about him."Dragonfly said."He will."

She sunk her blade into his red arm,causing bright blue energen to rush out. Chromia stabbed another one in the spark,killing him instantly. Dragonfly turned as a 'Con tried to stick her in the back,but she was too fast for him. She stabbed his optics,and then his spark. He screamed until his spark beat no longer. The two femmes made short work of the other 'Cons,and then turned back to the wounded leader of this band.

"What do we do with him?" Chromia asked.

"I say we let him live."Dragonfly said.

"But he'll tell on us."Chromia said.

"I didn't say we'd let him go back in one piece."Dragonfly said.

"I like how you think."Chromia smiled,almost evily.

Dragonfly sunk her blades into the Decepticons other arm,almost completly severing it. Dark blue energon burst. The Decepticon screamed in pain as she twisted them. Chromia slit his throat,silencing his screams.

"Scrap."Chromia cursed.

"What?"Dragonfly asked.

"He has a tracking signal on him. The 'Cons are going to be here soon."Chromia answered.

"We can handle them."Dragonfly said.

"I know we can,but I think we should leave."Chromia returned.

"I guess you're right."Dragonfly agreed."We can't suffer any casualties."

The two femmes left the writhering 'Con on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two femmes quickly left Iacon. There was nothing for them anyways. There was no energon anywhere on the once populated city,nor was there any place for them to sleep.

"That was fun."Chromia said.

"Sure was. Too bad there was nobody there to see it."Dragonfly agreed.

"Where should we go for the night?"Chromia asked.

"Someplace far from here."Dragonfly answered.

"You know,we'd be much faster on wheels."Chromia said.

The two femmes transformed into two sleek sportscars and drove as fast as they could. They reached a desert like area.

"We should probably set up for the night here."Chromia said.

Dragonfly agreed. She started to collect some dry sticks. She then took out her blades and slashed them togeth,making sparks fly everywhere. She did so five or six timus until the first stick lighted. Soon a large fire warmed the chilly night.

"We don't have food,but at least we have fire."Chromia said.

"No problem."Dragonfly answered.

The two femmes curled up into tight balls beside the fire,and fell into deep stasis. Little did the two femmes know what danger was awaiting them as soon as they fell asleep. Slowly,sneaking through the desert,evil was watching them. Revenge would be served to those who slept beneath the starry sky.

"There they are."an evil voice hissed.

"I see them."another answered.

These voices dripped with evil,and belonged to none other but two vengful Decepticons. They had been emergency backup to Blades gang.

"They'll pay for what they did to Blade and the others."the first voice said again."Or my name isn't Barricade."

Barricade began to slowly walk up to the sleeping femmes. He stopped and turned around.

"What are you waiting for,Skywarp? Come."he whispered.

Skywarp left his hiding spot and followed. Barricade turned back around and slid his blades out. Skywarp followed his example.

"First we'll kill the blue one,and then take out the white."Barricade said,motioning first to Chromia,and then to Dragonfly.

"Got ya'."

The two mechs slowly sneaked up to the unsuspecting blue femme,who continued to sleep peacefully. Barricade held his blades above his head and was suddenly tackled from behind. He slipped and stabbed Chromia in the leg. She jerked awake with a yell. Dragonfly was attacked by Skywarp. She fought back hard,but was still sliced on her cheek. As she felt the warm energon trickle down her cheek,she became enraged and began to fight harder. Skywarp was completly off guard,and soon was reduced to a blue pile of scrap on the was not as lucky as Dragonfly had been. The Decepticon Barricade had seen an opportunity he hadn't before. He never removed the blade from her leg,but instead dragged it from top to bottom. He released the blade,leaving it there. Dragonfly tackled him again,and he fell over.

"Get the frag out of here."she growled at him as she tried to slag him as she had the other.

The Decepticon leaped to his feet and started to run. Dragonfly stood up and watched him run.

"5,4,3.."she counted,taking out her cannons and carefully aiming."2,1"

She fired. The blast left her cannon at full speed and hit the fleeing Decepticon right in his spark. He fell over,offline.

"Good riddance."she hissed.

"Dragon!"Chromia gasped.

Dragonfly turned to see her friend stuck to the ground. The 'Con had dragged the blade through her entire leg,and left it there,leaving her stuck to the ground. Chromia wrapped her fingers around it. She took a deep breath and closed her optics. She yanked and yelled,but it barely budged. Chromia now began to pant.

"Let me try."Dragonfly said.

Dragonfly sat down beside a stream of energon,and wrapped her hands around the now blue blade. She pulled hard,and felt it slip slightly,but not much. Chromia yelled again.

"Just leave it."she gasped.

"And leave you stuck to the ground?"Dragonfly asked."I think not."

"Then just get it out enought for me to get up."Chromia pleaded.

Dragonfly nodded. She wrapped her hands around the blade once more,and yanked hard. The blade finally slipped out of the ground,but remained stuck in Chromia's leg. Chromia gasped as her leg jerked free. She leaned over and began to cough. She coughed until a small amount of energon had been brought up from her heaving tanks.

"Are you all right?"Dragonfly asked.

Chromia nodded and started to stand up. She almost toppled over though as she tried to set her other leg down. Dragonfly caught her and went to carry her.

"Put me down or I'll slag you!"Chromia shouted.

"You slag me? I 'd like to see you try."Dragonfly returned sort of smugly.

"I'd slag you with one leg working."Chromia said as Dragonfly set her down.

"Doesn't seem like you have much of a choice there."Dragonfly chuckled.

"Just lend me your arm,please. I can walk by myself."Chromia said.

Dragonfly offered her friend her arm and shoulder to lean on. Chromia took it and the two bots started to walk.

"Where are we heading?"Chromia asked.

"Don't know."Dragonfly answered."I guess we'll find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two femmes walked over unfamiliar terrain. They trugged over rubble and dessert. They traveled all through the night,never stopping until the first streaks of daylight peeked over the horizon. The two bots were tired.

"Do you think it's safe to stop?"Chromia asked weakly.

"I don't think anywhere is really 'safe'."Dragonfly started."But I think we could stop here."

Chromia nodded. She groaned as she sat down on the ground.

"Too bad we don't have any energon."Chromia said.

"Why,you hungry?"Dragonfly asked.

"No,but you are."Chromia chuckled as her friends tanks rumbled again.

Dragonfly chuckled as well. "We got to get you some medical attention,your leg isn't looking too good."

"I'ts fine."Chromia said.

"It's got a blade sticking out of it."Dragonfly said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."Chromia said."Besides,where are we going to find 'medical attention' out here on Cybertron? The only medics out here are either sided with the Autobots or the Decepticons."

"Exactly."Dragonfly said.

"Wait-you don't mean you actually want to go to the-"

"Yep. We have to get to the Autobots."Dragonfly said.

"But you and I both don't do to well around other bots."Chromia said.

She started to shy away,but jerked the blade in her leg and let out a sharp cry.

"I'll go if you go."Dragonfly said.

Chromia sighed. As much as she hated to admit it,she did need help. She couldn't walk,and her leg could get infected. She sighed and nodded.

"That's a yes then?"Dragonfly asked.

"Yes."Chromia said.

"Lets get some stasis,and then we'll try and find their base."Dragonfly said as she laid down.

Chromia nodded and tried to lie in such a way as the blade didn't hurt too much. The two femmes soon nodded off into stasis. They woke up in late afternoon. Chroimia's leg was very swollen,but they had been usuing Dragonfly as her complete support for hours. The blade in her leg jerked with every movement,had never stopped bleeding,and was now covered in dirt. Dragonfly had a scar on her cheek,and her usually shiney silver paint was now covered in sand and soon reached a tall,dirty wall.

"No way over,no way under."Dragonfly said.

Chromia didn't say anything. Even though she was moving and awake,she didn't look online. Suddenly,a small camera-like thing came down. It seemed to almost hover in the air. It flew around the two femmes. A mech's voice came from a two way microphone on this 'camera'.

"State your business."it said.

"My friend needs help."Dragonfly said. She grabbed the camera and pointed it at Chromia's leg.

"Ohh."the mech said sympathetically."What is are your names and side."

"I'm Dragonfly,and this is Chromia."she said."We're not on any side."

"Rogue,huh."he said."I'm Bumblebee and I'm going to open the gate."

"Thank you."Dragonfly said as the camera flew away.

Dragonfly felt something heavy on her. She turned to see that Chromia's optics were no longer opened.

"Come on,wake up."she said,giving the blue femme a gently shake.

Dragonfly heard a loud creaking sound. The gates were slowly opening. As soon as the gates were open enough for a bot to fit through, three mechs came out. The first one was a tall red and blue mech. The second mech was the smallest,and a bright yellow. The third was a white mech with medical symbols on his shoulders.

"See,I told ya'. Two femmes at the gate."the yellow one said.

"Thank you,Bumblebee."the tall red and blue one said. He turned towards Dragonfly."I am Optimus Prime,leader of the Autobots. This is Bumblebee,our scout,and this is Ratchet,our medic."

"Slag,that doesn't look to good."Ratchet said,looking at Chromia's leg."She isn't even awake,and you have a pretty nasty cut on your cheek."

Dragonfly nodded. She and Chromia had been away from any bot that didn't want to scrap them for so long,they had forgotten how to interact with others. The only other bots they ever spoke to was each other.

"Let me help you."Ratchet said as he took Chromia off of Dragonfly's shoulder.

He held her and carried her into the gate as Optimus Prime,Bumblebee,and Dragonfly followed.


End file.
